kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
We're Me!?
is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 and a sneak peek of the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat. Synopsis It was Emu who managed to return Poppy Pipopapo back to normal thanks to the bond they share, but it was not a time for relief. Suddenly Parad begins to manipulate Emu! "Let's do this, the most exciting of all games!" Emu managed to remove the Gashat Gear Dual that transforms Parad into Kamen Rider Para-DX and uses it himself! Just what on Earth is going on?! Finally, the points connecting Emu and Parad are beginning to reveal themselves... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Kuroto Dan (Teen): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX R, Level 2: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 50: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Level 50: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 50, Level 99, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X (once in Gashacon Key Slasher) **Brave ***Taddle Quest, Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy) **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting, Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Para-DX ***Gear Holder ****Gashat Gear Dual *****Knock Out Fighter ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual (1x failed) *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Double Action Gamer Level X, Double Action Gamer Level XX, Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 2, Fantasy Gamer Level 50 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 2, Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Para-DX ***Fighter Gamer Level 50, Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Para-DX ***Iron-Body, Separation, Speeding-Up, Muscular **Unused ***Instigate, High-Jump Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis, Proto Mighty Action X Origin **'Unknown owner': Proto Mighty Action X, Ju Ju Burger *'Video Game References in this episode:' **During Parad's explanation to Emu about being his Bugster, he states he gave Emu's life a "Continue" in Episode 18. When a player dies in a game, they are sometimes offered a chance to keep playing after all their lives are used up. **Poppi finds the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat along with a Gamer Driver in a treasure chest inside a hidden room of Kuroto's office. Some rare or important items in games such as the Legend of Zelda are only found when exploring the entire area of a dungeon and usually are inside a treasure chest. **The way the scene is shot is reminiscent of how 3D Legend of Zelda games such as Ocarina of Time had cutscenes where the camera would hide what is inside the chest until it was fully opened. **Para-DX Lv 99's attacks increase in damage based on how many times he hits the buttons on the Gashacon Parabragun and actually hits his targets. This is a reference to chain and link combos in fighting games. **The scenes involving Parad as Ex-Aid XX R chasing and forcing Emu as Ex-Aid XX L to fight him is also similar to the encounters with the SA-X from Metroid Fusion. It is also fitting that Ex-Aid XX R has the same colors of Samus's original Varia Suit, while Ex-Aid XX L has the similar colors as the Fusion Suit. *The opening sequence for this episode now has a minor change to it: in the scene showing Poppy and Asuna, Poppy is now smiling and waving. Asuna is still in the screen, though she no longer acts as if she's trapped. *The next episode preview is longer than usual episodes. This simillar thing happened in Gaim's episode 11. *The hideout Kuroto and Parad used to create Kamen Rider Chronicle was revealed in this episode to be an old Gemn Corp. office from Kuroto's childhood. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for We’re 俺!? *Toei TV's official episode guide for We’re 俺!? References Category:New Form Episode